<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pillarmen Headcannons by zyettemoon1800</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006439">Pillarmen Headcannons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyettemoon1800/pseuds/zyettemoon1800'>zyettemoon1800</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jjba - Fandom, esidisi - Fandom, kars - Fandom, pillarmen - Fandom, santana - Fandom, wamuu - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:00:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyettemoon1800/pseuds/zyettemoon1800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>These are a few of my stories from my Tumblr and Wattpad. Please do not repost without my permission</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Rules and Request:</h1><p>This is the request page. As far as writing goes, I'm mostly okay with anything as long as it's not too gory. I'm all in for it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Yandere List</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>These are just a list of yandere shorts</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>(You can request as many of these as you want, however, i want one character per request.)</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>A</strong>ffection: <strong>How do they show their love and affection? How intense would it get?</strong></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>B</strong>lood<strong>: How messy are they willing to get when it comes to their darling?</strong></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>C</strong>ruelty<strong>: How would they treat their darling once abducted? Would they mock them?</strong></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>D</strong>arling<strong>: Aside from abduction, would they do anything against their darling’s will?</strong></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>E</strong>xposed:<strong> How much of their heart do they bare to their darling? How vulnerable are they when it comes to their darling?</strong></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>F</strong>ight<strong>: How would they feel if their darling fought back?</strong></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>G</strong>ame<strong>: Is this a game to them? How much would they enjoy watching their darling try to escape?</strong></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>H</strong>ell<strong>: What would be their darling’s worst experience with them?</strong></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>I</strong>deals<strong>: What kind of future do they have in mind for/with their darling?</strong></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>J</strong>ealousy<strong>: Do they get jealous? Do they lash out or find a way to cope?</strong></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>K</strong>isses<strong>: How do they act around or with their darling?</strong></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>L</strong>ove letters<strong>: How would they go about courting or approaching their darling?</strong></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>M</strong>ask<strong>: Are their true colors drastically different from the way they act around everyone else?</strong></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>N</strong>aughty<strong>: How would they punish their darling?</strong></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>O</strong>ppression<strong>: How many rights would they take away from their darling?</strong></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>P</strong>atience<strong>: How patient are they with their darling?</strong></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Q</strong>uit:<strong> If their darling dies, leaves, or successfully escapes, would they ever be able to move on?</strong></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>R</strong>egret<strong>: Would they ever feel guilty about abducting their darling? Would they ever let their darling go?</strong></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>S</strong>tigma<strong>: What brought about this side of them (childhood, curiosity, etc)?</strong></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>T</strong>ears<strong>: How do they feel about seeing their darling scream, cry, and/or isolate themselves?</strong></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>U</strong>nique<strong>: Would they do anything different from the classic yandere?</strong></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>V</strong>ice<strong>: What weakness can their darling exploit in order to escape?</strong></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>W</strong>it’s end<strong>: Would they ever hurt their darling?</strong></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>X</strong>oanon<strong>: How much would they revere or worship their darling? To what length would they go to win their darling over?</strong></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Y</strong>earn<strong>: How long do they pine after their darling before they snap?</strong></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Z</strong>enith<strong>: Would they ever break their darling?</strong></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. SFW LIST</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>(You can request as many of these as you want, however, i want one character per request.)</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>A = Affection (How affectionate are they? How do they show affection?)</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>B = Best friend (What would they be like as a best friend? How would the friendship start?)</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>C = Cuddles (Do they like to cuddle? How would they cuddle?)</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>D = Domestic (Do they want to settle down? How are they at cooking and cleaning?)</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>E = Ending (If they had to break up with their partner, how would they do it?)</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>F = Fiance(e) (How do they feel about commitment? How quickly would they want to get married?)</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>G = Gentle (How gentle are they, both physically and emotionally?)</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>H = Hugs (Do they like hugs? How often do they do it? What are their hugs like?)</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>I = I love you (How fast do they say the L-word?)</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>J = Jealousy (How jealous do they get? What do they do when they’re jealous?)</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>K = Kisses (What are their kisses like? Where do they like to kiss you? Where do they like to be kissed?)</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>L = Little ones (How are they around children?)</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>M = Morning (How are mornings spent with them?)</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>N = Night (How are nights spent with them?)</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>O = Open (When would they start revealing things about themselves? Do they say everything all at once or wait a while to reveal things slowly?)</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>P = Patience (How easily angered are they?)</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>Q = Quizzes (How much would they remember about you? Do they remember every little detail you mention in passing, or do they kind of forget everything?)</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>R = Remember (What is their favorite moment in your relationship?)</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>S = Security (How protective are they? How would they protect you? How would they like to be protected?)</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>T = Try (How much effort would they put into dates, anniversaries, gifts, everyday tasks?)</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>U = Ugly (What would be some bad habits of theirs?)</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>V = Vanity (How concerned are they with their looks?)</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>W = Whole (Would they feel incomplete without you?)</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>X = Xtra (A random headcanon for them.)</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>Y = Yuck (What are some things they wouldn’t like, either in general or in a partner?)</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>Z = Zzz (What is a sleep habits of theirs?)</strong>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>*Modern AU* Esidisi x shy s/o *daddy kink*</h1><p> </p><ul class="">
<li class="">HE LOVES IT</li>

<li class="">your natural shy personality makes him want to take you in</li>

<li class="">The thought of you depending on him and needing his protection</li>

<li class="">Really turns him on (and boosts his already high ego)</li>

<li class="">Since he works with kars as the CFO of his company</li>

<li class="">he has lots of money to spend on all the things you want </li>

<li class="">no matter why big or small they are</li>

<li class="">even though he is the most laid backed, that doesn’t mean that he will let you walk all over him</li>

<li class="">he may not punish you as bad as the others, but he will but you in your place, if you’re being a brat</li>

<li class="">his punishments include: time outs, spankings, lectures, and no playtime</li>

<li class="">if you are comfortable with it, he wants you to call him daddy in you two are out in public</li>

<li class="">so people will know who you belong to</li>

<li class="">overall you guys relationship is vanilla</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Pillarmen x reader with back problems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <h2>
    <em>
      <strong>Kars</strong>
    </em>
  </h2>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">This just adds to his saying that humans are weak</li>
<li class="">however, since he thinks of you to be a little bit higher than a human</li>
<li class="">he envy’s you</li>
<li class="">if you really are in that much pain he will offer to use the mask on you</li>
<li class="">so you will be cured</li>
<li class="">however, if you decline, then he will help you with your stretches and make sure you do them as needed</li>
<li class="">In his spare time though, he is trying to make a  medicine that can help you get better.</li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <h2>
    <em>
      <strong>Esidisi</strong>
    </em>
  </h2>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">He hates to see you in pain</li>
<li class="">so he will do anything to help you</li>
<li class="">if the cold weather is uncomfortable for you</li>
<li class="">you best believe he will be there to warm you up</li>
<li class="">he will not let you skip a day of exercising</li>
<li class="">If it makes you feel better, he’ll even do the exercises with you</li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <h2>
    <em>
      <strong>Wamuu</strong>
    </em>
  </h2>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">He understands that it hurts, but he will make sure you are going out</li>
<li class="">If it hurts to much to get out of bed</li>
<li class="">you best believe that he will be there to help you out of bed no matter how long it takes</li>
<li class="">He is a very patient man so you can take as long as you want to do things</li>
<li class="">he’s never in a rush around you</li>
<li class="">If the excerises that you are doing are hurting you too bad</li>
<li class="">then he will find some that will ease the pain, but also do the job to help your back</li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <h2>
    <em>
      <strong>Santana</strong>
    </em>
  </h2>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">He is very territorial of you</li>
<li class="">he will not let many people by you or around you</li>
<li class="">when you’re doing your excerises he makes you you are not pushing yourself too far</li>
<li class="">Most of the time, he makes you sleep on his chest because he thinks that it will make getting out of bed easier.</li>
<li class="">If you ever complain about being cold, he will get you the nicest and warmest furs you could ever imagine.</li>
<li class="">He’ll even take it a step further and wrap himself around  you</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Pillar men x reader who stutters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <h2>
    <strong>
      <em>Kars</em>
    </strong>
  </h2>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">At first he was mildly annoyed by it</li>
<li class="">He didn’t understand why you did it</li>
<li class="">and doesn’t understand why you can’t fix it</li>
<li class="">after finding out that this is just a part of who you are</li>
<li class="">he slowly but surely starts to accept it</li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <h2>
    <em>
      <strong>Esidisi</strong>
    </em>
  </h2>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">He thinks it kinda cute</li>
<li class="">He loves teasing you about how long it takes you to say one sentence</li>
<li class="">Most of the time he will talk for you to spend things up</li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <h2>
    <em>
      <strong>Wamuu</strong>
    </em>
  </h2>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">After he found out that you weren’t stuttering because you were scared of him</li>
<li class="">He is a very patient man and he will not get mad at you if he takes you a few times to get a sentence together.</li>
<li class="">One thing he will tell you is to take your time and think about what you are going to say before you say it</li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <h2>
    <em>
      <strong>Santana</strong>
    </em>
  </h2>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">He thought something was wrong with you </li>
<li class="">You kinda reminded him of a broken record</li>
<li class="">so natural he tried to “fix” you (in a non-threatening way)</li>
<li class="">When he finds out that you are not broken, but just yourself</li>
<li class="">he leaves you alone </li>
<li class="">kinda</li>
<li class="">Most of the time, he will do what you want before you can say to, just to get it over with</li>
<li class="">All and all he loves you</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Esidisi x reader *rough day*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>
      <em>
        <strong>when you first get home</strong>
      </em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <ul class="">
<li class="">when he first saw you coming through the door, he was shocked.</li>
<li class="">your perfect hair was a mess</li>
<li class="">there were dark bags under your eyes</li>
<li class="">and your once earned clothes were now wrinkled and messy</li>
<li class="">he grabbed your bags and pulled your jacket off you as you made your way to the couch and plopped down on the couch.</li>
<li class="">he kneeled down and took off your socks and shoes</li>
<li class="">
<strong>“What’s wrong little human? You look like the undead.” </strong>He said in his usual joking manner</li>
<li class="">However you were not in the joking mood, in fact, the only thing you did was glare at him</li>
<li class="">He took the hint and just gave you a kiss on the cheek before he picked you up and took you to the bathroom</li>
</ul>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>
      <strong>The bath</strong>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">When you both entered the bathroom, he sat you on the counter and started the water while you began to strip</li>
<li class="">soon after when the water was warm and he put your favorite scents in there, you hopped off the counter and sunk into the warm water.</li>
<li class="">He left you in there to soak while he went to your drawers and pulled out your softest night clothes and your favorite underwear before he returned to you.</li>
<li class="">You told him thanks  before he left you in there to do whatever you do</li>
<li class="">while he went into the kitchen to start dinner</li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>
      <strong>The dinner</strong>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">He might not be as good as a chief in a five-star restaurant</li>
<li class="">but he can throw down in the kitchen</li>
<li class="">He has perfected your favorite meals and treats that you liked to eat</li>
<li class="">By the time you exited the bathroom, dinner was done and on the table </li>
<li class="">as you were about to sit down, Esidisi put you on his lap as he picked up the fork and put it by your mouth</li>
<li class="">when you open your mouth and receive the food, you moan in pleasure as the flavors burst in your mouth.</li>
<li class="">You praise him and his cooking abilities while he continues to feed you</li>
<li class="">After dinner, he gives you a little massage before he carries you into bed</li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>
      <strong>Bedroom</strong>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">He puts you on your side of the bed and crawls in next to you</li>
<li class="">There will be no need for blankets since he is a furnace.</li>
<li class="">He’ll give you a kiss on the head before he takes you in his arms and cuddles you.</li>
<li class="">Heavy with sleep, you thank him before sleep consumes you.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. pillar men x wheelchair fem reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <h2>
    <strong>
      <em>X KARS X</em>
    </strong>
  </h2>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">When he first was you he thought nothing of you.</li>
<li class="">He never paid much attention to you because he thought you would just get in his way</li>
<li class="">However after having to deal with you for a few months, he found your presents kind of comforting.</li>
<li class="">After a while he started to respect you </li>
<li class="">not as a person, but as his mate</li>
<li class="">He soon after he decided to keep you by his side as his lover</li>
<li class="">and if you truly want, he will use the mask on to fix your legs</li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <h2>
    <strong>
      <em>X ESIDISI X</em>
    </strong>
  </h2>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">He loved you the first time he saw you.</li>
<li class="">He never looked at your wheelchair as a disadvantage like most people in your life</li>
<li class="">He is always near you at all time just in case you need something,</li>
<li class="">However, he will not go out of his way to do something for you unless you ask him to or he sees you struggling a lot.</li>
<li class="">If you two are chilling together, he will pick you and put you on his lap while he reads to you.</li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <h2>
    <strong>
      <em>X WAMUU X</em>
    </strong>
  </h2>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">He already had high respect for you because of your ability to fight even with your disability.</li>
<li class="">He is always there to encourage you and help you with anything, you need</li>
<li class="">Sometimes, after he is done training he likes to help you try to walk</li>
<li class="">He is very patient and understands if it hurt or you need to take a break</li>
<li class="">however, over time he will push you past your limits little by little</li>
<li class="">He will tell you every chance he gets that he loves you and you are a worthy warrior.</li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <h2>
    <strong>
      <em>X SANTANA X</em>
    </strong>
  </h2>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">When he first saw you, he was amazed.</li>
<li class="">What are you sitting in and why do you need it?</li>
<li class="">He was instantly amazed by you and your ability to still get around even though you couldn’t walk</li>
<li class="">Though, you can get around just fine by yourself</li>
<li class="">Santana will do most things for you, however, he will leave some stuff for you to do, so you can get some type of exercise.</li>
<li class="">If ANYONE ever disrespects you in any manner, he will kill them where they stand without any hesitation. </li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Pillarmen x reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We know that pillarmen have a much longer lifespan than humans, so it is inevitable that sooner or later they will have to deal with the death of their human mate.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <h2>
    <em>
      <strong>Kars</strong>
    </em>
  </h2>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">This never crossed his mind because as his mate, you are expected to be with him forever</li>
<li class="">so naturally, he will turn you either you like it or not</li>
<li class="">he will make sure you are by his side forever, even if you began to hate him for it.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <h2>
    <em>
      <strong>Esidisi</strong>
    </em>
  </h2>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">he understands that human lives are short-lived</li>
<li class="">you both talk about it a few times and you decided that you wanted to die when your time was up.</li>
<li class="">He didn’t like it one bit and he even cried about it, however, he respected your choice.</li>
<li class="">you two spent your days together, seeing the world, and trying new things together.</li>
<li class="">however just like most good things....they have to come to an end.</li>
<li class="">your death really nerved him</li>
<li class="">he wouldn’t talk to anyone and he was very quiet</li>
<li class="">enough was enough for him, 1 week after you had been buried, he dung you up and used the mask on you, returning you to your young lively self</li>
<li class="">However, you were not happy, not at all, but he didn’t care</li>
<li class="">as long as you were with him, you could be as mad as a bull and he wouldn’t care less.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <h2>
    <em>
      <strong>Wamuu</strong>
    </em>
  </h2>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">He understands perfectly if you want to be land in your final rest when your time is up</li>
<li class="">as much as it pains him he will respect your choice</li>
<li class="">you to do everything together to the bitter end</li>
<li class="">when you were finally laid to rest, he prayed over your body hoping for safe travel to where ever you go.</li>
<li class="">he also prays that he meets you again sometime in the future.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <h2>
    <em>
      <strong>Santana</strong>
    </em>
  </h2>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">leaving him is not a choice and it will never be a choice</li>
<li class="">as soon as you get to your 50′s he will either tie you down or use the mask on you while you are sleeping.</li>
<li class="">even if you beg him to die, he will just hold you tightly and tell you how much he loves you</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Pillar men x fem reader *period pains*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <h2>
      <strong>KARS</strong>
    </h2>
  </div>
  <ul class="">
<li class="">when he found you on the floor hugging your stomach with a heating pad he knew what was going on.</li>
<li class="">one thing human females and pillar women had in common were periods. </li>
<li class="">He was going to leave you to your own advice since this wouldn’t be the first time you had it</li>
<li class="">but that all left him when he was tears coming down your face as you started to softly cry</li>
<li class="">He picked up your shaking form and went to the bathroom, but he didn’t turn on the water.</li>
<li class="">He stripped you and sat you over the bathtub with you on his lap</li>
<li class="">you couldn’t even ask what he was doing before he spread your legs and put two fingers in you.</li>
<li class="">You panicked as you struggled to get away from him saying that this is gross and nasty</li>
<li class="">He popped you on your thigh as he told you that this is the quickest way to stop the bloating and free you from your pain.</li>
<li class="">You blushed madly as you stopped struggling as you let him continue what he started.</li>
<li class="">lets just say that you had no more pain and it shortens to three days instead of five.</li>
</ul>
</div><div class="">
  <h2>
    <em>
      <strong>ESIDISI</strong>
    </em>
  </h2>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">you already told him what was going on when you first felt it coming.</li>
<li class="">He already looked up different things that could help make it easier and tamer.</li>
<li class="">When you first felt the pain coming he was already there with pain killers and warm water.</li>
<li class="">There was no need for a heating pad since he is a space heater</li>
<li class="">he will gently wrap his arms around your lower stomach as he had himself pressed against your lower back giving so the same amount of heat.</li>
<li class="">Even if it is still painful at least you have someone by your side.</li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <h2>
    <em>
      <strong>WAMUU</strong>
    </em>
  </h2>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">he heard sniffling coming from your room as he was working out.</li>
<li class="">At first, he didn’t think much of it since it was winter and you always had a stuffy nose</li>
<li class="">but that all changed when he heard light sobbing</li>
<li class="">he ran to your room almost knocking your door off the hinges in the process to see a tired-looking s/o crying as she holds her stomach in pain</li>
<li class="">He was even more startled by the blood that was on your hardwood floor</li>
<li class="">He quickly went into an attack mood and started asking you, who hurt you, where did they go, and what did they look like?</li>
<li class="">The only thing he got from you was a groan and a weak attempt to get out the bed.</li>
<li class="">He picked you up and took the bathroom and sat you on the toilet and asked you what was going on with you.</li>
<li class="">you explained to him that this happens every month, but this month was just really bad.</li>
<li class="">he hummed as he started the warm water in the tub for you as he stripped you of your clothes and gently wiped you down before putting you in the bathwater for you to soak</li>
<li class="">while you were in the tub he cleaned up your room for you and replaced your bedsheets.</li>
<li class="">after he was done with that, he went back to you and drained the water in the tub and turned to shower on to wash you since he thinks you are too weak to do so</li>
<li class="">when that is all done, he will get the things that you need and help you into your sleepwear as he picks you up and lays you in bed. He stays in the room with you, but he doesn’t get in bed with you because he wants to give you all the space you need.</li>
<li class="">However if you ask him to cuddle with you, he will be there in 2 seconds flat.</li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <h2>
    <em>
      <strong>SANTANA</strong>
    </em>
  </h2>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">when he first smelled the blood on you, he was confused, but he didn’t go straight to worrying because you weren’t worried.</li>
<li class="">However, he did get curious when the smell wasn’t going away.</li>
<li class="">He picked up you off the bed and sat you on the edge of the tub</li>
<li class="">he squatted in front of you and began to sniff you starting with your hair going down</li>
<li class="">You asked him what he was doing as he kept going lower and lower until he got to your lower region and began to take off your shorts and panties</li>
<li class="">you blushed as you tried to push him away from you, but he was too heavy.</li>
<li class="">before you were able to talk, he told you, he knew what was going on with you, because he heard you talking about it a few days prior and he did his on research about it.</li>
<li class="">he lifted your legs up over his shoulder as he leaned into your heat</li>
<li class="">you tried to get away from him telling him that this was gross and embarrassing</li>
<li class="">however he reminded you that blood was something that he needed and yours smell divine. </li>
<li class="">He kisses you before he gets to work.</li>
<li class="">Let's just say that you two don’t leave from the bath any time sooner</li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="pOoZl">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Yandere Kars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(A request from Wattpad)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p><strong>A</strong>ffection: How do they show their love and affection? How intense would it get?</p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">he will give you anything you want</li>
<li class="">however, it comes with prices</li>
<li class="">he expects you to do everything he asks you to do without an ounce of hesitation</li>
<li class="">however, he will not force you to cuddle with him, if he himself is not in a cuddly mood</li>
<li class="">he wants you to come to him by yourself </li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <p><strong>B</strong>lood: How messy are they willing to get when it comes to their darling?</p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">come on, this is Kars we’re talking about</li>
<li class="">if anyone even glances at you the wrong way or even in a flirty way</li>
<li class="">he will kill them and anyone who gets in his way</li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <p><strong>C</strong>ruelty: How would they treat their darling once abducted? Would they mock them?</p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">he treats you like you are made of glass</li>
<li class="">he treats you like a queen ( because you are one to him)</li>
<li class="">the only time he will mock you is if you are trying to escape </li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <p><strong>F</strong>ight: How would they feel if their darling fought back?</p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">he doesn’t expect less from you</li>
<li class="">he lets you hit on him because it doesn’t hurt him in the slightest</li>
<li class="">however, after you’re done with throwing your tantrum</li>
<li class="">it’s his turn</li>
<li class="">he won’t beat you bad, however, he will make sure that you learn your lesson</li>
<li class="">however, if you ever hit him in front of his army or wamuu or esidisi</li>
<li class="">then he won’t hesitate to beat you black and blue</li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <p><strong>J</strong>ealousy: Do they get jealous? Do they lash out or find a way to cope?</p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">Kars gets pretty jealous really fast</li>
<li class="">he would usually just lash out at the person who thought they could have you</li>
<li class="">most of the time he will kill the person where they stayed</li>
<li class="">or he will give them to his army to tear apart and kill in public so everyone else would know who you belong to</li>
<li class="">after that, he would take you to his room and remind you of who you belong to</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. *Modern AU* Wamuu x reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wham as a gym</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <ul class="">
<li class="">You and your friend decided that it was time to drop a couple of pounds before summer</li>

<li class="">Your friend told you about this popular gym that seems all the rave according to the review of the place</li>

<li class="">Which leads you to now</li>

<li class="">When you first met him, it was at his gym called “Fitness Warriors”</li>

<li class="">You were the first woman he actually paid attention to at his gym</li>

<li class="">yea most girls would come and flirts with him, but he always brushed them off</li>
</ul>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">Even though he wanted to get to know you, he was sure that his size and weight would make you feel uneasy</li>

<li class="">However, that was until he saw you struggling to use one of the more weighted dumbells and he jumped in to stop you</li>

<li class="">He scolded you for using weights that you were not ready for and you should start with something lighter.</li>

<li class="">You were slightly embarrassed, but you did as he said and picked up some lighter one.</li>

<li class="">While he was by you, he also taught you some exercises that you could to help tighten and strengthen the problem areas.</li>

<li class="">After some pretty awkward moments, you two actually managed to have a good conversation and even decided to go on a date after he closes the gym for the day.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. *modern AU* pillarmen gym</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I was wondering would the others work at the gym as well maybe as a yoga instructors or pilates or other kinds of classes that fit the pillar man best. Also who would be most likely to help an overweight woman exorcize and who would fall for a body builder woman with real strength and muscles.<br/>-request from Tumlbr</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <h2>Kars</h2>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">He is a yoga instructor. </li>
<li class="">He feels that it is more elegant and graceful than lifting weights with a bunch of sweaty bodies</li>
<li class="">He also enjoyed how many women enjoyed his class (and him)</li>
<li class="">Speaking of women, he doesn’t think they should lifted heavy weights or be around guys that just gawk at them.</li>
<li class="">In his yoga room, it is a save place for women.</li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <h2>Esidisi</h2>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">In the gym, he has his section for people who don’t want to actually work out but play sports.</li>
<li class="">He understands that working out can be boring sometimes and even stressful.</li>
<li class="">so playing basketball, football, or even soccer makes people more excited about working out.</li>
<li class="">Now, of course, there is a short workout before any game starts, but he makes it fun for everyone.</li>
<li class="">However, if you are a girl that wants to start working out, he will make it very fun. He will give you exercises that target any area you want and he will even let you win a few games but only a few :).</li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <h2>Santana</h2>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">He and wamuu do the heavy weight lifting</li>
<li class="">if you want a quiet person that will not give you any comments unless you ask for some than he is the person to go to</li>
<li class="">Wamuu tried to let Santana do the pilates, but that didn’t work out so good, so he hired Caesar to take over that class.</li>
<li class="">he is into bodybuilder girls</li>
<li class="">he thinks that they are strong-minded and aren’t like other girls</li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <h2>Wamuu</h2>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">Like i already said does do heavy weight lifting, but he also helps people in general since it is his gym after all.</li>
<li class="">If you are new and want to lose weight, he will be honored to help you.</li>
<li class="">Just like Esidisi, he will get workouts that are tailored to what you want to strengthen or loss.</li>
<li class="">You never have to worry about him being angry at you because you can’t do a certain workout</li>
<li class="">he’ll just give you one that is easier but has the same effect.</li>
<li class="">I think he would like a body builder women.</li>
<li class="">He values strength, so the stronger you the more you catch his attention.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Pillarmen x Seraphin reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I would like to request the pillars, with a Fem s/o, who is a Angel, with six wings like Seraphins and several eyes on the wings but not being something Biblical but a mythical creature. I'm obsessed with biblical angels even though I'm not Catholic.<br/>-request from Tumblr</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>KARS</p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">When he first saw you he was amazed.</li>
<li class="">In all of his life he has never seen something as beautiful as you</li>
<li class="">You intrigued him so much that he wants you to be by him every time of the day.</li>
<li class="">He wants to study you for hours and hours of the day with no end.</li>
<li class="">Sometimes when he sees you sleeping, he always wonders what would happen if he used the mask on you.</li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <p>Esidisi</p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">He is amazed by you</li>
<li class="">He is always feeling your wings and how soft they are</li>
<li class="">The way you fly with such grace and elegance leaves him in awe</li>
<li class="">Sometimes when it is just you and him, you will wrap your wings around him when you hug him.</li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <p>Wamuu</p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">Is marble by you and your wings</li>
<li class="">He loves to see you stretch them in the moon light as you prepare to fly.</li>
<li class="">He is even more amazed when he saw that your wings had eyes on them.</li>
<li class="">And the eyes were all functional too</li>
<li class="">Sometimes when you two a training he will blindfold you so you would use the eyes on your wings.</li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <p>Santana</p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">When you two first met, you didn’t like him</li>
<li class="">he never said a word to you, but he was always touching you and your  wings</li>
<li class="">He never did anything bad to you, but he did keep you close to him at all times</li>
<li class="">He loves to see you fly about when you two go outside</li>
<li class="">The fact that you had eyes  on your wings was strange to him, but it was also cool</li>
<li class="">one time he even poked one of the eyes on your wings to see if you could also feel it</li>
<li class="">Let's just say he got the silent treatment the rest of the day</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Pillar men christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <h2>
    <em>
      <strong>Kars</strong>
    </em>
  </h2>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">He was the least interested in any silly human tradition because of how dumb they seem</li>
<li class="">However since you asked him to join you in celebrating Christmas, he held his tongue.</li>
<li class="">When decorating he will help you put the lights on the roof and decorate anything that is too high for you to reach.</li>
<li class="">When you told him about Santa, he was very skeptical about old Saint Nick.</li>
<li class="">He is very against some old man coming to your house to bring you a gift.</li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <h2>
    <em>
      <strong>Wamuu</strong>
    </em>
  </h2>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">he is honored that you wanted to spend Christmas with him.</li>
<li class="">anything you ask him to do he will do it in a heartbeat.</li>
<li class="">I wouldn’t recommend leaving him to wrap presents because the only thing that would be wrapped is him</li>
<li class="">Decorating the tree would be the most fun because he is very tall so you wouldn’t need a chair or ladder</li>
<li class="">The perfect cuddle buddy for relaxing in front of the fire</li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <h2>
    <em>
      <strong>Esidisi</strong>
    </em>
  </h2>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">he came to you telling you that he was interested in spending Christmas with you</li>
<li class="">He will let you bake cookies on his chest if you ask nicely ( or even if you don’t ask )</li>
<li class="">since it is mostly cold throughout December, he is the perfect being to cuddle with on those extra cold nights.</li>
<li class="">He will even let you introduce him to Christmas movies, which he seems to like.</li>
<li class="">His favorite being the really old-time ones.</li>
<li class="">Always has the fireplace going just in case that guy wanted to make an appearance. </li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <h2>
    <em>
      <strong>Santana</strong>
    </em>
  </h2>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">He saw it as a way to study you</li>
<li class="">however, he is glad that you asked him to spend Christmas with you.</li>
<li class="">He is a great help with any task you give him.</li>
<li class="">He is a machine at wrapping gifts</li>
<li class="">Those corners are so crisp it almost makes you not want to tear the paper</li>
<li class="">He doesn’t understand why you are so bad at it, </li>
<li class="">but he learned that all human have their strengths and weakness.....</li>
<li class="">even if your weakness is something so simple a child could do he still loves you.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. PILLARMEN DRESSING UP AS SANTA FOR THE BABIES AND THEIR S/OS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <h2>Kars</h2>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">You are very surprised when you saw him dressed up as the man he cursed for many moons.</li>
<li class="">But I guess you would go to some lengths to get your children's attention.</li>
<li class="">And their attention he got.</li>
<li class="">As soon As your two kids saw him, they ran up to him arms wide.</li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <h2>Wamuu</h2>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">He did it as a way to surprise his children</li>
<li class="">and a surprise he got.</li>
<li class="">When he first walk out in the santa suit all the children went screaming and started to cry thinking an intruder came into the house.</li>
<li class="">Both Wamuu and you were very shocked because the children seemed to really love Santa on tv and in stores.</li>
<li class="">Quickly coming back to his senses, he took the Santa hat and beard off revealing his worried face</li>
<li class="">the children quickly seeing that Santa was indeed their father ran to him with tears still in their eyes as they tell him never to do it again</li>
<li class="">and he never did</li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <h2>
    <em>
      <strong>Esidisi</strong>
    </em>
  </h2>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">His kids love it when he dresses up as Santa.</li>
<li class="">It has become a tradition for him to dress up like old Saint nick and try to guess what his children want for Christmas.</li>
<li class="">They even made it into a game</li>
<li class="">If you and Esidisi guess most of them correctly before the timer runs out the children have to buy the presents a gift they want</li>
<li class="">however, if Esidisi or you are not able to guess before the time runs out y’all have to buy them the gifts they want</li>
<li class="">Most of the time it is cute and wholesome, however when the kids go to sleep</li>
<li class="">His list isn’t going to be the only thing getting checked twice</li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <h2>
    <em>
      <strong>Santana</strong>
    </em>
  </h2>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">Even though he dressed like Santa his children know that it wasn’t Santa.</li>
<li class="">He didn’t put a pillow under his jacket, so instead of a soft belly, it was rock hard abs</li>
<li class="">He didn’t really smile and he didn’t act cheerful like Santa</li>
<li class="">Nevertheless, he was still able to put a smile on you and your children's faces</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Pillar men x clueless reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s the pillar men’s mating season and they have been making a nest for you, however, you think they are doing this to feel more at home rather than to mate with you.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>KARS</strong>
</p><ul class="">
<li class="">you noticed him gathering some of your blankets and pillows, but you just brushed it off as him wanting to get more comfortable.</li>
<li class="">He also was starting to leave little presents of all sorts around your house for you to fine</li>
<li class="">You brushed it off as him just wanting to thank you for letting him stay here.</li>
<li class="">After a while of trying to court you his traditional way, he just picked you up and made his way to the room you let him stay in and threw you on his nest he made for both of you.</li>
<li class="">And let's just say you want be making it out of there any time sooner.</li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p><p>
  <strong>ESIDISI</strong>
</p><p></p><div class="">
  <ul class="">
<li class="">you noticed how he would go out at night and come back with lots of blankets and candles.</li>
<li class="">But you never thought anything of it as he was the " king of fire" and probably just want the candles to practice his ability.</li>
<li class="">However, that was only one thing you notice.</li>
<li class="">He would also drown you in compliments and praises about anything you did no matter big or small it would be.</li>
<li class="">Over time he would start to get very touchy-feely and disliked any guy coming over either it is a friend or family member.</li>
<li class="">You never understood why he was like that.</li>
<li class="">Maybe he was just being territorial or maybe he just didn't like any of them.</li>
<li class="">Eventually, he will pull a kars and just throw you over his shoulder and show you how much of a mate he is for you.</li>
</ul>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="pOoZl">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>
  <strong>WAMUU</strong>
</p><ul class="">
<li class="">Wamuu is a very blushful person during this time.</li>
<li class="">He would show off his muscle or strength anytime he was around you.</li>
<li class="">He would also cook for you and do stuff that you ask him to do some times before you even ask him to do.</li>
<li class="">After doing this for weeks on end, he was starting to get a bit restless as to why you haven't wanted him yet.</li>
<li class="">Truly you can't be that clueless.....could you?</li>
<li class="">Yes, you are. You thought all those random ask of kindness was just because he wanted to be nice and helpful</li>
<li class="">But that wasn't the case at all</li>
<li class="">He was doing all of those things to show you that he was a comparable mate for you.</li>
<li class="">After a while, he does manage to get you into his nest that he made for you and confessed his feelings he had for you.</li>
<li class="">You were completely thrown off guard, but you completely regained yourself as you tried to cover your blush.</li>
<li class="">Slowly but surely he was able to get you right where he wanted you.</li>
<li class="">Beneath him and screaming.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SANTANA</strong>
</p><ul class="">
<li class="">You haven’t seen him in a while and you were starting to get worried.</li>
<li class="">Ever since spring started he would spend most of his time in his room or taking some clothes out of yours.</li>
<li class="">You never thought much of it since he is always taking something out of your room to study it.</li>
<li class="">However, you have noticed that he would stare at you for long periods of time or she would try and hurt any visitors that come to your house either it's family or not.</li>
<li class="">Over time he would bring you gifts and small things he thought you would like.</li>
<li class="">You would thank him and continue doing whatever you were doing not paying him any attention.</li>
<li class="">Over time he realized that you don't understand what he is doing and just take it as him being curious about how humans.</li>
<li class="">Eventually, he will just grab your arm and drag you to his room where he has everything set up.</li>
<li class="">He sorta explains to you what is going on which makes you blush furiously because you never thought he felt that way about you.</li>
<li class="">Slowly you were led to the bed where he expressed how much he loves you.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Yandere Kars Pt.2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>request from Wattpad</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p><strong>H</strong>ell: What would be their darling’s worst experience with them?</p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">He tried to put  the mask on you </li>
<li class="">and you snatched it out of his hand and threw it on the ground</li>
<li class="">breaking the red stone into threes</li>
<li class="">to keep himself from hurting you </li>
<li class="">he locked you in a room for 7 days in the dark</li>
<li class="">the only time you saw some sort of light was when Kars came to give you a small cup of water so you wouldn’t die in there</li>
<li class="">don’t bother pleading or cry, the room is soundproof</li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <p><strong>I</strong>deals: What kind of future do they have in mind for/with their darling?</p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">since kars wants to bring back the pillar race</li>
<li class="">he going to want at least three kids</li>
<li class="">you have no choice in this</li>
<li class="">it is going to happen sooner or later</li>
<li class="">whether you want to or not</li>
<li class="">he also wants you to be his perfect queen</li>
<li class="">so you could rule by him forever</li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <p><strong>P</strong>atience: How patient are they with their darling?</p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">He is somewhat patient</li>
<li class="">he is aware of what he is doing </li>
<li class="">and he understands that it will take you some time to get used to being with him</li>
<li class="">however, his patience will start to run thin when no progress is being made</li>
<li class="">if you are still fighting him and not accepting him as your mate</li>
<li class="">he will have to take matters into his own hands</li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <p><strong>Q</strong>uit: If their darling dies, leaves, or successfully escapes, would they ever be able to move on?</p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">Like I already said before</li>
<li class="">he plans on making you his queen</li>
<li class="">no matter what it takes</li>
<li class="">so if you die, he will just use the mask on you</li>
<li class="">also with kars, there is no such thing as a “successfully escape”</li>
<li class="">you might be able to get a few steps from out the temple before he drags you back in for your punishment</li>
<li class="">and what a punishment it is</li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <p><strong>T</strong>ears: How do they feel about seeing their darling scream, cry, and/or isolate themselves?</p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">he hates to see you like this</li>
<li class="">but he doesn’t blame himself for your pain</li>
<li class="">in his mind, he is doing the right thing and if you just accept him then things would go smoother for you</li>
<li class="">he knows you can’t isolate yourself forever because you need food and water</li>
<li class="">however, if he sees that you rather die of thirst or starvation rather than be with him</li>
<li class="">then he won’t allow you to not be within 10 feet without him.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Pillarmen x mate who can't have children</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>How would the pillers react to their mate being unable to have children? Maybe an old injury to their female organs made it impossible and she thinks they will hate her or maybe it's a birth defect and she has too small a womb or anything. How would they react if they try but it never works and she is forced to tell them her secret?<br/>-request from Tumblr</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <h2>
    <strong>Kars</strong>
  </h2>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">When you finally tell him after you both have been trying for months</li>
<li class="">he is sad, mad that you didn’t tell him early, and even a little distraught </li>
<li class="">It takes some time for him to get over the fact that you can’t help him restore the pillar race</li>
<li class="">he might disappear for a few days because he needs some time to his self </li>
<li class="">but he comes back, he still loves you </li>
<li class="">but stills break his heart that he could never be able to have children to call his own.</li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <h2>
    <strong>Esidisi</strong>
  </h2>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">Just like Kars, he is heartbroken</li>
<li class="">but he knows that it’s not the end of the world</li>
<li class="">he ensures you that he still loves you and you two can still have a baby</li>
<li class="">he’ll find you a baby, that you could take care of</li>
<li class="">don’t worry though, he’s going to kidnap a baby from their parents.</li>
<li class="">He’ll find a woman who doesn’t want or can’t afford to take care of their child and pay them handsomely for them</li>
<li class="">even though the baby is not his own blood</li>
<li class="">he treats and protects them like they are</li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <h2>
    <strong>Wamuu</strong>
  </h2>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">he was a bit relieved, but still kind of sad</li>
<li class="">he wasn’t the most comfortable around children</li>
<li class="">however, that didn’t mean, he didn’t want one or two of his own</li>
<li class="">he doesn’t blame you at all </li>
<li class="">you were born like this, it’s nothing you could do about it </li>
<li class="">he thinks of it as fate deciding for you two</li>
<li class="">but if you do want a child so bad, he will mention adopting a baby</li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <h2>
    <strong>Santana</strong>
  </h2>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">He understands completely</li>
<li class="">he has read books about this kind of thing</li>
<li class="">and he is perfectly okay with not having any children</li>
<li class="">in his words, they are messy and loud</li>
<li class="">to make up for it though, he will get you three puppies of your choice</li>
<li class="">that take up as much time as a real baby does</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Pillar men x artist reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Their significant other is a painter and is always painting no matter where they go. The scenery is their favorite thing to paint but there also sketching and drawing all the time too. Their favorite thing to draw is the pillar man themselves. There always drawing or painting them with flower crowns or in the beautiful scenery. What do the men think about that?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <h2>
    <strong>Kars</strong>
  </h2>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">he expects nothing more </li>
<li class="">after all, he is a god</li>
<li class="">during his life, people have painted and drawn him</li>
<li class="">however, since it is you that is drawing him</li>
<li class="">he loves every single one on them</li>
<li class="">but his favorite ones are the ones where you draw him with a flower crown</li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <h2>
    <strong>Esidisi</strong>
  </h2>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">He’s your number one hype man</li>
<li class="">will gladly do poses you want to draw him in</li>
<li class="">always goes through your sketchbooks because he can never get enough of your art</li>
<li class="">sometimes as you are painting him or a nice valley of flowers</li>
<li class="">he will tell you about the history of art how it has changed over the centuries</li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <h2>
    <strong>Wamuu</strong>
  </h2>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">He praises the ground you walk on</li>
<li class="">If he is working out by himself</li>
<li class="">you are more than welcome to join him and sketch</li>
<li class="">Sometimes he might even try to sketch with you</li>
<li class="">he isn’t the best</li>
<li class="">but it’s the thought that counts</li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <h2>
    <strong>Santana</strong>
  </h2>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">He is very interested in your art</li>
<li class="">he could watch you draw and paint all day if you let him</li>
<li class="">he will stay perfectly still as you put a flower crown on him</li>
<li class="">or if you are putting him in a pose you want to paint him in</li>
<li class="">since he is able to learn things at a fast rate</li>
<li class="">you best believe that he will start to draw you too</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. General male s/o hc with the pillermen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kars</p><p>-He keeps you by his side most of the time unless the other pillar men want time with you<br/>-he likes it when you braid and brush his hair<br/>-he is willing to style your hair too (if you have any) <br/>-and he also likes to dress you the finest silk know to man</p><p> </p><p>Esidisi</p><p>-if kars doesn’t have you then you are most likely with him<br/>-he likes to joke and mess around with you a lot<br/>-don’t be alarmed if he surprise tackles you to the bed or floor<br/>-he likes to play fight with you know and then<br/>-just to make sure you keep your senses sharp</p><p> </p><p>Wamuu</p><p>-he loves to train with you every chance he gets<br/>-finds it fun when he lets you win and you boasted to the others that you won while flexing your muscles <br/>-Just like Esidisi, he likes to play fight with you to keep you on your toes</p><p> </p><p>Santana</p><p>-he likes to take naps and lay around with you any chance that he gets.<br/>-he could listen to you talk all day as long as he can lay on you<br/>-if he learns anything new or interesting<br/>-he will hunt you down and tell you about it</p><p> </p><p>All in all, they love you regardless</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Pillarmen with an incubi s/o</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kars</p><p>-It’s like a match made in heaven...well hell ig<br/>-he has seen demons like you before, and he is very intrigued by you<br/>-he tries to push you to the edge a lot<br/>-but the roles usually get flip and you have him under you</p><p> </p><p>Esidisi</p><p>-He likes a challenge<br/>-he’ll like you even more if you are a teaser<br/>-this fiery boi will spend hours bring you down to your knees<br/>-only to be the one brought down</p><p> </p><p>Wamuu</p><p>-he sees you as a challenge<br/>-he trains an endless amount of hours, every day without fail<br/>-so you couldn’t possibly be much of a challenge.....right?<br/>-wrong, you give him a run for his money<br/>-sadly for you, he came out on top.....and in you</p><p> </p><p>Santana</p><p>-he has read books about demons like you<br/>-so he is not surprised by you at all<br/>-he is very interested in you though<br/>-most of his time is spent poking and rubbing you to see where you are most sensitive at</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. *Endurance* (Wamuu x fem.reader) *lemon*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wa-Wammu!” You moaned as you weakly tried to push him away from between your legs as he ate you out like a starved man. All your pleas fell on deaf ears as he continues to suck on your oversensitive clit as he lazily fingers your velvety hole. You threw your head back as you came again, rutting on his face as your legs pull him closer causing him to make a growling sound that went straight to your core. You don’t how long you have been like this, but it was starting to get you. When he asked to train you, this was the last thing you had in mind. Being completely at his mercy as he did what he wanted with you.</p><p>      You called his name a second time, as tears of pleasure rolled down your puffy cheeks. This time he listens. He stops eating you out, leaving his fingers deep in you as he looks at your beautiful face. And what a face it was, puffy tear-stained cheeks, eyes barely open, hair all over your head, and lips still red and plump from when he kissed you deeply. Yes, this is a well-deserved look for you, his mate, his queen. As you tried to tell him to give you a break in a shaky voice, he just shook his head with a certain glint in his eyes.</p><p>     “I’m only helping you better at your endurance little one. Just a little while longer, then you can relax.” He said before kissing you and going back to his meal as he held your thighs tighter to keep you in place. There was no stopping him, not like you actually wanted him to anyway. You just sat laid back and let the mighty wind god finish what he started</p><p>This is a pillar man short. I do plan on making this into a little series. You can make a request for these. I do like these because they don’t take as long to write.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>